


High

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Frankie winds up giving Grace a joint. What will Grace be like when she's high? Will she say things she normally wouldn't?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D.Luffy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=D.Luffy).



When Grace woke up, she was on the beach. It was dark and Frankie was sitting cross legged next to her and chanting. "Frankie," Grace began, rubbing her eyes, "what the hell happened?" 

"I'm never giving you a joint again," Frankie replied, stopping her chanting. 

"I did pot?!?" 

"You don't even remember that? My god, Grace, you were crying and pouring your heart out to me or the sand. I'm not sure which."

"What did I say?" 

Well before you passed out you may have mentioned...no I shouldn't tell you. You were high. You didn't know what you were saying." 

"If there's one thing you taught me it's that what you say when you're high is either complete bullshit or something true that you'd never say unless you were high. Either way, I want to know, Frankie." 

"You told me how much you hated our husbands for doing what they did. Then you started crying. I made the stupid decision to ask what you were crying about, and that's when you said they made you realize that you weren't happy anymore." 

"You're leaving something out." 

"You also said that you loved me. Then you passed out on my lap. I moved you when it got weird."

"In a twisted way, I do love you. It wasn't bullshit. I just didn't want to tell you because I had always said I didn't. I figured if people noticed the sudden change they'd act like I was in love with you. Right now, I don't know. Maybe I am. I definitely love you like a friend; a true friend. Thanks for taking care of me tonight." 

"You probably would have been dead if I hadn't. There are some sketchy people around here." 

"I don't doubt it. By the way what did you mean 'when it got weird'?" 

"You don't want to know." 

Grace sighed and then got up off the ground. "Come on, Frankie. Let's go home."


End file.
